change
by layeppa
Summary: bagaimana kalau sebuah boneka puppet bisa memindah kita ke tubuh yang berbeda, kyusung couple, yaoi


**Title : change**

**Pair : Kyusung, wonsung, sibum**

**Warning : Yaoi (Boysxboys), crack pair**

**Rated : T**

Don't like don't ride

Cast :

Yesung

Kyuhyun

Kibum

Siwon

Donghae

Seorang namja SMP sedang memandangi suatu majalah dengan rasa kagum, siwon hyung kau memang tampan betapa beruntungnya hyungku bisa menjadi pacarmu.

"Hyungmu hebat ya, bisa menjadi model majalah terkenal seperti ini, dan bisa menjadi pacar siwon sang pemilik hyundae departemen store" kata namja yang ada disebelahnya pada namja yang sedang memandang majalah intens

"waktu aku diajak ketempat hyungku pemotretan, produser bilang padaku kalau sudah besar aku bisa menjadi seperti hyungku" kata namja yang sedang memandang majalah

"Yah yesung mana mungkin produser bilang begitu, kamu dan hyungmu kan beda jauh, seperti langit dan bumi" kata namja yang duduk disebelahnya

"aku tidak mau dibilang seperti itu sama namja yang sudah besar tapi masih main PSP" jawab namja yang bernama yesung

Namja bernama yesung itu pergi meninggalkan temannya dengan perasaan marah dan juga malu karena dia ketahuan berbohong

**Di jalan**

"Menyebalkan!" kata yesung sambil menendang kaleng minuman yang ada didepannya

Pletak, terdengar suara kaleng yang mengenai sesuatu,

au sakit, terdengar suara pria dari arah suara kaleng yang tadi ditendang yesung

yesung menghampiri sumber suara, betapa kagetnya dia melihat seseorang tergeletak ditengah jalan

xxx

-yesung pov-

Apa aku gila membawa orang yang tidak aku kenal kerumahku,

untung saja ayah, ibu dan kibum hyung belum pulang

Kulihat dia sedang makan dengan lahapnya,

_Flashback_

_Kudengar suara pria dari arah suara yang kaleng kutendang tadi, kuhampiri sumber suara, terlihat ada orang yang tergeletak pingsan ditengah jalan, apa ini karena kaleng yang kutendang tadi? Pikirku,_

_hatiku dag dig dug tak karuan, kuberanikan diri menghampiri orang itu untuk meminta maaf_

_"mianhe" kataku kepada orang itu sambil berjongkok melihat keadaan pria itu_

_"aku lapar" mulutku menganga mendengar kata yang terlontar dari mulut orang ini_

_Karena merasa bersalah padanya akhirnya aku membawanya kerumah,_

_Flashback end_

"Terima kasih karena sudah memberikanku makanan, kenalkan aku Lee donghae" ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badan

"aku kim Yesung, kenapa kamu sampai pingsan ditengah jalan seperti itu, kupikir tadi karena kaleng yang kutendang" kataku agak sewot

"Maafkan aku, daganganku belum laku beberapa hari ini, jadi aku tidak punya uang untuk membeli makanan, dan sebagai ganti karena kamu telah memberiku makan, kuberikan kamu boneka puppet, ini bukan boneka puppet biasa, boneka ini bisa memindahkan roh ketubuh yang kita inginkan, dengan kata lain kita bisa berpindah tubuh" katanya

Aku mengerutkan kedua alisku mendengar penjelasan dari donghae

"aku bisa mempratekkanya, kalau aku dengan kura-kura di aquariummu itu saja gimana?" katanya

"Kau pikir anak kecil seperti percaya dengan kebohonganmu, lain kali cari kebohongan yang lebih masuk akal" kataku sewot

"kenapa semua orang meremehkanku" katanya dengan muka seram yang membuatku takut

"aku pulang" terdengar suara dari arah pintu

"baiklah kalau begitu akan kubuktikan ucapanku" katanya

Dia mendekat kearah kibum hyung, mendekatkan boneka puppet itu kekepala hyungku

"Transfer data, data diterima" kata orang itu

Aku membelalakkan mataku melihat itu, dia menghampiriku, tangannya masih setia memegang boneka puppet itu. Aku berjalan mundur ketika dia berada didekatku

"apa yang kau lakukan, menyingkir dariku, aku tak berniat mencobanya dengan tubuhku" kataku

"terlambat" kata orang itu, boneka yang berada ditangannya diarahkan kekepalaku

"Transfer data, data terkirim" katanya

"apa yang kau lakukan padaku hah" kataku tapi yang keluar dari bibirku bukan suaraku, aku menyentuh rambutku dan melihat tubuhku, dan ini bukan aku

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku" kataku sambil berteriak marah

"karena kamu tidak percaya makanya aku praktekkan ini ketubuhmu, agar kamu bisa melihat sendiri hasilnya, sekarang akan kupindahkan tubuhmu lagi" katanya

"aku tidak mau, karena sudah terlanjur sekalian saja, aku mau jalan-jalan dulu, aku titip tubuhku yah" kataku

"Hei tidak bisa begitu, bagaimana kalau hyungmu bangun?" Tanyanya

"aku serahkan semua padamu, dan lagi jangan apa-apakan tubuhku" kataku mengancam

"aku perdi dulu, bye bye donghae hyung" kataku sambil berjalan keluar rumah

"jangan lebih dari 5 jam, mengerti, kata donghae hyung sambil berteriak ketika melihatku pergi meninggalkan rumah

Aku berjalan dengan senang ketika orang-orang melihatku dengan dengan tatapan kagum dan ada juga yang menyapaku,

hai itu bukankah orang yang ada dimajalah bulan ini, terdengar sebuah suara orang-orang yang membicarakanku,

_I'm walkin to the day_

_I'm walkin to the day e e e e_

Terdengar suara dering HPku, segera kuambil HPku dari tasku melihat siapa yang menelpon

Dari siwon hyung, kataku senang, segera kuangkat HPku ini

"halo hyung ada apa" kataku

"Kita bisa bertemu sekarang, aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat" kata orang diseberang sana

"Baiklah, aku tunggu di dekat taman samping rumahku" balasku

_Tut tut_ terdengar suara sambungan dimatikan, kumasukkan HPku kedalam tas kemudian berjalan menuju dekat pancuran ditengah taman,

10 Menit berlalu

"Kibumie" terdengar suara memanggilku, kutolehkan kepalaku kearah sumber suara

Melihat seseorang yang sangat kukenal mendekat kearahku, reflex kulambaikan tanganku

"Siwon Hyung" kataku melihat orang itu sudah berada disampingku

Kupandangi wajahnya yang sedekat ini, kuberikan senyumku yang termanis untuknya, kan jarang-jarang aku bisa duduk berdua dengan siwon hyung, walaupun aku masih ditubuh hyungku, tak akan ku sia-siakan kesempatan ini

"Kibumie kamu manis sekali kalau tersenyum seperti itu, selama ini kalau kita jalan kamu selalu dingin sama aku" kata siwon hyung

"Terima kasih, aku tersenyum karena kamu tampan" kataku sambil tersenyum lagi

"kau jatuh cinta lagi ya sama aku" katanya

Pipiku memerah mendengar kata-katanya, kupalingkan muka kearah sampingku agar dia tak melihat rona dipipiku

"kamu manis sekali Bumie, ayo kita pergi sekarang, nanti kita terlambat lho" katanya

"memang kita mau kemana?" tanyaku

"tumben kamu lupa, biasanya yang sering lupa itu kan aku, kita akan kepesta ulang tahunnya Heechul hyung" katanya

Aku tidak tahu siapa yang dia maksud, ehm tapi mungkin menarik juga

_Skip time_

**Didalam pesta**

Seorang namja cantik menghampiriku,

"Hei, sekarang kamu sudah terkenal sekali ya, aku sudah melihat majalahmu lho" kata namja cantik itu

"terima kasih" kataku canggung

"kamu seperti seorang yang tidak punya kesusahan ya, semua hidupmu menyenangkan, aku jadi iri padamu" katanya lagi

"aku sering dibully temanku kok" kataku

Eh aku terlanjur mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan

"begitu saja dibilang kesusahan" katanya

Degh hatiku terasa ditusuk pisau mendengar ucapannya, kenapa dia mengatakan hal itu

"jangan diambil hati bumie, heechul hyung kalau kamu iri terus sama kibumie nanti kamu cepat tua loh" kata siwon sambil memegang lenganku, dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar, aku mengikuti langkahnya, kami berjalan menuju sebuah gang dekat rumah temannya tadi, tiba-tiba siwon menghentikan langkahnya

"ada apa hyung" tanyanya

"Bumie apa kamu mencintaiku" pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut siwon hyung membuatku gugup

"tentu saja aku mencintaimu hyung" kataku gugup

"kalau begitu buktikan" kata siwon hyung, tangannya menarikku kedalam pelukannya tangan satunya memegang daguku membuatku merinding seketika, reflex aku menendang selakangannya

"au, apa yang kau lakukan bumie" tanyanya sambil memegang selakangannya yang sakit Karena kutendang tadi

Aku tidak menggubris omongannya, yang dibenakku hanya ada rasa takut,tanpa kusadari airmataku turun membasahi pipiku

Oemma, appa, kibum hyung aku takut ucapku dalam hati, aku berlari tak tentu meninggalkan tempat itu

Karena tak tahu jalan akhirnya aku berhenti dibawah pohon besar yang ada dipinggir jalan

Aku duduk menenggelamkan wajahku diantara kedua kakiku, air mataku terus turun tanpa henti, isakan-isakan kecil juga keluar dari bibirku

"hyung kenapa ada disini" sebuah suara yang sangat familiar terdengar ditelingaku

Mendengar hal itu reflex aku memeluk dirinya

"hyung ada apa?" tanyanya cemas, aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, tak tahu harus menjawab apa

"aku ada disini hyung, jangan kuatir" katanya lembut

"Kyu aku tak tahu jalan pulang, tadi aku pergi terlalu jauh dari rumah" kataku, kyuhyun melepas pelukanku kemudian menggenggam tanganku dan memberi isyarat agar aku bangkit, dia menarik tanganku pelan mengisyaratkan agar aku mengikutinya

Hening tercipta diantara kami

Kulihat tanganku masih setia digenggam olehnya, hangat yang kurasakan, tangan kecil tapi bisa meneduhkan hatiku

"Kalau aku hampir kalah, senjata pamungkasku muncul dengan tiba-tiba sehingga aku menang, mungkin hyung juga bisa seperti itu, bisa menemukan sesuatu untuk menghilangkan kesedihan hyung" katanya masih menggandeng tanganku

Padahal selama ini aku sering menganggapnya anak kecil karena dia main PSP, ternyata yang anak kecil itu aku,

"kyu maafkan aku soal kemarin" kataku

"hyung ngomong apaan sih" katanya, aku lupa kalau saat ini aku berada di tubuh kibum hyung

"oh ya hyung, sampaikan maafku pada yesung, sebenarnya tadi aku mau kerumahmu untuk minta maaf pada yesung, kemarin kita bertengkar karena hal sepele, dia kadang-kadang sifat anak kecilnya muncul" mendengar kata yang keluar dari mulut kyuhyun membuatku tersenyum

"Hyung kita sudah sampai didepan rumahmu" katanya sambil tersenyum

"Terima kasih kyu" kataku sambil tersenyum, kyuhyun berjalan menjauhiku sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya

Aku segera melangkahkan diriku kedalam rumah

"Tolong cepat pindahkan tubuhku segera" kataku ketika melihat tubuhku yang berada disamping donghae hyung

"kamu kemana saja sih, untung obat tidur yang kuberikan padanya belum habis" katanya marah

"cepat pindahkan" kataku sambil menangis tak kugubris omongannya, yang terpenting aku bisa ditubuhku lagi

_Skip time_

**Keesokan harinya**

"Hyung kenapa" tanyaku ketika melihat kibum hyung memegang HPnya sambil mengaruk kepalanya,

"siwon mengajakku putus, padahal aku tidak tahu kemarin melakukan apa, tapi ada baiknya juga, kadang sifatnya itu sulit ditebak" katanya sambil tersenyum

Aku jadi merasa bersalah padanya, kukatakan "semangat hyung, mendengar hal itu dia tersenyum lagi, kulihat wajah kibum hyung tidak ada kesedihan diraut wajahnya, apa ini alasan mengapa hyungku ini menarik dihadapan banyak orang, dalam kesusahan apapun dia masih terlihat menarik

**sepulang sekolah**

"kyu terima kasih yang kemarin, kenapa kemarin malam kamu bisa tahu kalau yang berada ditubuh kibum hyung itu aku" kataku

"uh mana ada yang seperti itu, kamu tidak bisa berbohong didepanku, kalau kamu bohong kamu selalu menautkan jari-jari mungilmu itu" katanya

"ternyata kamu perhatian padaku ya kyu" kataku sambil tersenytum tiga jari

"siapa yang perhatian, kebohonganmu mudah ditebak" kata kyu sambil berjalan meninggalkanku

"Kyu aku suka padamu" kuberanikan diri mengatakannya

Kyuhyun berhenti benjalan "sudah deh jangan bohong lagi" katanya

"aku tidak bohong kyu, aku mencintaimu" kataku sambil berteriak

xxx

"kamu membuat masalah lagi yah" kata seseorang dibawah pohon

"maafkan aku hyukie, lain kali tidak akan kuulangi" jawab namja satunya

Walaupun sedikit demi sedikit kita akan meyakinkan pelanggan kita, iya kan puppet, gumam laki-laki itu pada boneka puppet yang berada ditangannya

**The end**

Terima kasih telah membaca FF gaje ini

Please review biar author ngerti kesalahannya author

kimlala2770, karena aku nulis feelnya gak dapet makanya FFnya gaje dan alurnya berantakan kaya gini, jadinya sulit dimengerti, makasih dah baca dan komen

ika. zordick, gantung yah, memang endingnya gini, kalau bikinin sekuel kayaknya gak bisa deh soalnya author gak ada ide bikin lanjutan ceritanya , makasih dah baca dan komen


End file.
